


Мне страшно

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Подумать только, считает Мия.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 4





	Мне страшно

Подумать только, считает Мия —  
Тобио-кун живой,  
И прежде чем показать всем крылья,  
Думает головой,  
И прежде чем отдавать всем пасы,  
Думает /ни о чем/...  
Он искры все интереса гасит,   
Смотрит через плечо.

Подумать только, считает Мия —  
Тобио-кун — как он.  
А он считал — во всем этом мире   
Он как Наполеон...  
А Кагеяма вновь смотрит странно,  
Кутается вновь в плащ...  
Может быть, для разговоров рано —  
Только сиди и плачь.

Подумать только, считает Мия —  
Тобио-кун  
Умней.  
И, может быть, во всем этом мире   
Лучше него и нет...

Он Кагеяме не признается  
Не потому что лень...

"Мне страшно" Тобио произносит  
Именно в этот день.


End file.
